Fightstar 2
Interduction In the brimming cold of the dark space, great ocean of stars and galactic panorama be colosal existence. Cold is the coldness of the outer spaces, which is vaccuum so there is not heat, however in there is hope of light; the Star Power of the stars, the suns. Power is their particular property, which is to be harvest by techno industry might of Galactic Star Civilizations. On a planet the heat of sun hits planets so that heat is fill plane with solar light power, and the plants grow. Serene calm magic planet life gives its forebode of infinite happy and pleasure, to make things grow everystill in time and space, but not in actual space because it kill plants. Space is cold vaccuum of space that if life organs go out of planet ozone sphere, it have no heat and die, PLANT DO NOT GROW OUTSIDE OF PLANET SPHERE OF PROTECTION. Out of the plane of existence, a sentinel mind grow and become the people of human being! From race of planet fare guys a federation of galactic become and hence the discover of Solar Star Power! Great fight is had and many people are die, but after a time new government lead people to peaceful overtake of Star Power and we have it. But now there is war again and thus becomes the FIGHTSTAR! Prelog Powerful space fighter Athnony Starfighter of super ship Delta Charmer Merc headed duties in the section and defeat his mortal enemy Dewalt! It seem of peace come time for them, but in the depth of space outside of where they were aware of what happening, a secret organization space cruiser which is not know by Space Federation of what the do is out there...doing. The ship park near ancient station for space looking, abandoned but forgotten. A plug from space ship is come out and go into the station, light turn on and bad things are come. Nowlogue It seem not of the continue for our Athnony Starfighter, he at spaceship command recurring over detail for missions. After once heroic and great feat of defeat the most enemy Dewalt, he was not gifted the honor he deserve to receive. Betrated for loss of Super Delta Lance and damage of Star Power Generator, he was put out in the deep reach of a space section, and for month he review this diminishment as punish unrightfully wrong! Even Captain Destruct was put out to super ship Super Alpha Masamune, thought to be also fail for not immediate defeat of the most enemy Dewalt. He was on the brink of a emotion, sad. Not take anymore of pain or enrage, and to lose his gript. In the service room he look and review failure of not his own and about to give it up. But He even remember a time: THIS IS FLASHBACK, DO NOT THINK IT TO BE OF THE PRESENT TIME, MAKE NO MISTAKE THIS IS THE FLASHBACK OF ATHNONY STARFIGHTER Athnony sit at the table of the messy hall for fooding, but it not lunch time so no one eat right now, that would be silly occurence. Just after receive the condemnation of superior Star Fighter Generals and Presidents, even though he did good job and defeated a most enemy Dewalt, he was devestate. A omen darkness clouded his mind and depression for sadness wash to cover over him, a grim existence to be have for if one wallow in bad miseries of regret and sustain they will succumb to other depressive and maybe even drink or do drugs! How could this be!? Athnony fought long battle of mind before Dewalt and he knew after destroy his enemy that it would all come back to happiness and unite! He muttered endless despair "Damn." Portal of messy hall shoved open with squeek and in strode Athnony friend Captain Destruct. "Hey my friend, would you be minding if I sat to your front and have a talk?" Athnony look to him with not eyes but only mouth and say "Sure, friend." He put head in hand and sigh. The once great dingnity of the great spacefighter captain Athnony Starfighter is diminish and become sad. "Things got us down, eh? I know it must be bad for you, they not acknowledge your assistance of great import and dignity. I was talk to as well for bad thing." Destruct answer Athnony pause for second, hold back the wallow of tears well up in his eyes if not for thing that he does not cry, never had and will not ever "Yeah. It is worse than thought, they put me with crew of spaceship Mega Gamma Polar in far reach of rural sector as punish. What will we do out there? I am unable to help people of my government and lands from a far place." Destruct unable to ungrimmace his scowl of not great "Even worse, I did not want tell you this, but I have no choice or wait: They assign me to Super Alpha Masamune in Super Sector Gojo. Apparent they still need my beat all the enemy guys moves..." Athnony startle and straight stare ahead, he unbelievable for the news of occurence he hears with his ears. Unable to speak he stand for a great lenght, seemingly aternity of time and silence...he say "How can it be? Not even I am deserve of the comrade friends?" "Friends? I am glad you think that way, my friend. Just think even if distance of space, we still have friendship powerful bond!" The captain Destruct had a imaginary tear come from his eye, not a real one as if he were crying from eye particle or laugh or sad, but a one of mind figure where he had honor of the friends attachment "When we on the campaign in the separate station, still be our connect for the fight!" It was then the powerful starfighter Athnony Starfighter had a realize thought, their friends be of the same when no matter the measure between their positions. Strangth once more walled into the eye of his mind and he proclaims with a new founding power rival that of the star power used by deep space colons and galactic galaxty federations "Thanks, man" he claimed. The two bondsguys look to each other and shake hands in the super secreat only friends know kind of way to shake hands. END OF FLASHBACK NOW WE BACK TO PRESNT MONEMT WHERE THE ATHNONY IS IN REAL TIME RIGHT NOW It was the memory of a time that he remembered his friend and pledge of long distance strength of friends. His grimmace tore open and firmed to a determination only gods could break. Stood up! and renewed grit. The power to command destiny was his to command once again more and he took to it to training central. "I must keep up my ability for split the atom and fight the bad guys wherever they be hide!" From then point he train all the day and be stronger increase of the strength. Fast forward to days ahead! Nowlogue 2 Once day Athnony be cleansing off of the work sweat from exercising, he put towel on face for shaving off the juice. If a person to exercise on Super Star Ship they still get sweat and have to take space showers. Spray the water in special tube that absorb water into filter for refilteration. He hear prophetic beep of the calm alert signals. Robot comptuer signal voice shout "ATHNONY CAPTAIN, REPORT THE COMMAND TO THE COMMAND STATION AT LUXURY. SIGNS OF INTERSPACE CHANGE HAPPENING" He turned off the water pipe and throw shirt on while on way to command octagion. He enter the station and be seen of the sites there of crew. Bunches of unordinary slouts sit at computer console and manage a space ship, most are not sit upright like a space command person should or slouch in chair. One guy not even in the uniform for space commanding, but they strike up when Athnony enter, for a time he be harsh command on their space station and scare them. One of guys sit next to coworker and conclude "Ha, it's the space command captain Athnony NOT fighter ha ha ha" in a whisper and other guy laugh with him quiet. But to surprise athnony knew and look at them with content look only a powerful command can give. "I shall see to the brig if you not in the line! Tidy up!" Athnony look away from power gaze and give attent to the main commuter of Space Command "Communicate: what is the source of status, we effect?" "No, Captain. Sources say signal cause of the energy wave come nearby, strange...wait, there is blip in the radar that we look at now." The Commuticator compare goggle to the scope and see a signal blipping on the radar screen. "It big." "Thanks you. Corporale, please come and look with me." Athnony call to his second, the cousin of Captain Destruct, a nerve and sad man, timid in face of great space captain and friend of great other space captain also. To be present in such force is deserve of revere but he second in command, for what? Of use on such small ship to retain presence is not worth for him. The Corporale, Colt Orbit as his name is, relay to Athnony as shrinking mouse and afraid. How would he be even a miniscule comparatively to the Captain? "Yes Great Captain Athnony Starfighter?" Athnony sense this and is to remark softly and quiet "You do not need to be afraid, be power like your cousin!" he regain normal voice "What can you tell about this one, a section? What we do?" "I not have knowledge of such action, normal I say this sectior is a nominal place of no events, but this is abnorminal and I do not know, sorry. But we investigate a source if it comes" The meaker Croplan say in megness of the factor. "That seems fine, please record to me if a alert become on Suddeny all of a sudden alert system had a flash of alert and panic light come on to the space ship, beep sound and excite music appear. The person who is in the charge of computer alert is turn around and look to supers "ATTENTION CAPLAINS, TOO BIG SHIP APPEAR ON THE SIDE JUST NOW!" "IS the ship part say something?" Athnony command Ship systempt compuer say Alert "ALERT SYSTEM: SHIP ANCIENT CLASS OMEGA ULTRAL HAMMER COME TO IMMEDIATE AREA SECTOR 5 CORE ALPHA AT FAST SPEED CLASS: OVER-WARP. ALERT: INTERCOURSE OF INCOME SHIP CLOSE TO AREA AND WILL CAUSE THE DAMAGE TO IT IF NOT TAKE EVASIVE COUNTERNEUVRES" Athnony is must be the reserve command even though internal panic is happening in the psychic mind. He remain calm to keep command over persons "System Commute: How much long until collision course?" "INTERJECT APPROACH IN FIVE ZERO SECOND." The ship spat to speakers Around contrand station consoles all of personels be panic and not know what they doing. If not the take of action for the ship it will be immediate degnition and ship go down in blaze of destroyed, the powerful Athnony Commander Starfighter take to the leadership and get people attention "Men, please calm selves so we may maneuver the ship to separated location from bad event." One such guy who made of the comment to the command earlier who is name Groche "But we not have time, we all die and the ship crash to the intercoming enemy" Colt started up from a rail and put eye toward his less person "Groche, calm down. Do we have power thrust surge device in the ship launcher?" Groche is calm now and say perhaps "Perhaps do, I not know. Lucker can be going to engine place for look." The second comand turn to Lucker and make as look in the face for turture repsect "Sciencist Offer Lucker, please run to engine for look of the serge device. Telepot is needed!" Scrawndy look guy get up from the chair at science post and panic shout "Oh okay! I get there and see if I can get running!" He run toward teleport room Colt shout as if god to heavens hear the listen of his reproach "COLT TO TELEPORT, LUCKER SCIENCETIST NEED PHASE TO ENGINE HANGER. ON THE PRONTO!" Lucker run toward the space ship telepod teleport room with the pads that transit the person to other parts of the space ship. It use a delux compactor tray that put molecles in the beam of transport and they be severed to separate location, very use when need to go places on quick time. He get to the rom and officer on console punch a number into delicate pad and have transport send Lucker to engine place. Beam of light hit the science guy and he put into the particle wave with sound like humming ray of light. On other end of the place it beam him to the pad and he come into play as not spectral beintg, but whole guy who knows of science officering. Cut to back of Command Shiop Command SCenter. Athnony grip the rail of stand post with titan strongth, nearby crush the metal with the power well inside him soul. The current scene will be close to home if success. "Have we power to push ship to the side some so bigger ship zip by us real fast without hit our hull or wings!? Colt! Waht now!?" 20 Second go by and they only have 30 second to left or ship will be destroy have they not do it in time. Colt runn to jostle on constle and he famish look up to the prestige Office. Tired and exaust from quick burst of excite, words spew from the mouth as fountain of sound from explode "Hold on!" He put microphone up and press the computer for words to announce "What is status, power on?" From loud speaker hear the words of science officer Lucker "Almost! Putting line for energy to the recombust engine and peak burst! We not survive easy, I am hope the hull can safe together! When we count down to go?!" Groche put force of voice to effects "20 UNITS OF SECOND ONTO THE POSITION COLLIDE!" "ALERT: INCOME SHIP HEAD FOR COLLISION IMMENSELY, PERFORM INVASIVE MANEUR" Comptuer of ship repeat. Colt speak loud again "DO NOW LUCKER! DO NOW!" "DO IT!" Lucker push button and the burst begin! Ship move for high speed, normaler than lower speed which ship unable to do normal. It blazen through dark of space at warp and then see approaching vesssel. "ALERT: INCOME SHIP APPROACH POSITION IN 5...4...3...2...1" "BRACE FOR IMPRESSION!" Out of cold space darnkess is come the dark OMEGA ship class burst into scene with wave of gravity and surprise, impossible large and the threat to all sector it come and just barely miss their space craft. It slow down and become into the range and pointation of the smaller thing. While entire crew struck in awe of the vast large ancient station, athnony keep cool and wonder about it. He command with dignity intact "Get read of ship, now. I want information report on triple" Groche report "You not faith in this, we receive the message from them" his face cold of fear and despair. Athnony not lose edge, not like this. "Put on main screen and video, for us to see." After command the picture on appear. Dark figure in center not know of anyone. He bagin to speak. "Athnony Starfighter...so close but no power for fighting. Ha ha ha." "Who is this person who speak to me as if they power, to insult my ability and mystery?! Answer the inquiry" "YOu not know of me, but my form partner. You put him death in the hands of your. He powerful adverse to you and cause many man die. Dark Fighter Dewalt!" "Dewalt? Part? Oh, so you come for revenge. This not even fair...for you!" "Good try for laugh, Athnony, but I am not come for revenge. Dewalt was powerful ally, but uncertainly not best at the job. He not have the moral mind for getting the power to need, to control. Instrumental, but nonetheless. No, I am here for warning of pummel. I am heading to your pitiful planet section for conquer and star power. I found great power in ship and artefact that lost to memory, the power of Moon, MOONPOWER." "Moon? Power? Laugh. I am not of fool, myths and legend of long ago not true and you are full of shit. If you harm my friends you will pay and I will come after like hound dog!" "Hear this, Athnony Starfighter. Might as well smoke cigar, because you lost. I am to head to section and start war. Goodbye" At that the mystery ship turn around and go. Athnony knew where it head, but he need to calm. Colt look puzzle "What is this, Athnony? How would we get defeat of the enemy!?" Athnony look on "We head to main section alpha toward government position. Also we must warn my friend Desctruct of the impend doom!" Nowlogue 3 Sometime, in space. The small frigor ship fly at slow warp space and the command message be put through vox system. Athnony look at screen in hope of find his friend Captain Destruct and be able to stop the crisis at stake. The screen was a static fringe but soon a com go through and the message to person person come on the line and they see everything. Glory Destruct was there and see the vid commune on screen "Athnony, is you? What is happen?" "Destruct, glad to see you." Athnony seem relief, but not entire. "Mysterious Omega Class Shuttle appear and nearby kill us destroy!" "Omega Class...? Not inpossible! Never see ship of that in a centuries." He seem suprise Cobalt appear and say "Cousin Destruct?" "Colt Orbit? Wow a long time ago we see and now you big man of command. How is it? Nevermind, this is up important. What you want us do?" AThnony get grim look and whisper growily "They are come onto your position and strike with probably laser guns or other weapons. Not know but listen Destruct, it is partner of Dewalt!" Destruct's look was sincere, but hesitating "Partner...? What mysteries..." A person on screen interupt Destrtuct and tell him a shout. "CAPTAIN! Appearance of sudden enemy and now we attack under! What we do?!" Another space pilot man appear with haste and alarm "We losing transmit! Broadcast to base not come and we alone!" "Athnony, get to space arcademy and warn the government. We hold off for now! Jonson, Big, get gun on battery we-" And the transmit cut off sudden. Static. Noise. Sounds. Athnony Starfighter now worry about the Destruct Captain. Colt sullenly stare at screen "We hope less...what now to do?" But he have inner power not known to now until reinsurge...Athnony knew all along. The power starfight send command "Hail president and converge the conversation for warning them." "Please." He say also. The commuincate screen plaster onto viewing wall and Space Commander appear. "Who is it? Transmission happen and code is needed." The operate request. When going up chain of space command to request message you have to put in code so they know it is SPaceship ally and not enemy or other person. "This is Shuttle Ship Athnony Captain Starfighter of former Delta Charmer Merc. Eighty, delta, slash, apple, tan, jelton." "Code confirm, please wait for space command." A figure appear, it appear as Space Vice Command Krelor. A Command strode of sigil and appoint medals, strong statue and appear he rumor of having great fight power. He greet teh Athnony Starfighter with deep bone voice "Ah, Athnony Starfighter Captain. I see you acclimate with the space crew on ship we assing to you." A snug smirk appear sly on side of his mouth after speaking the words. Athnony have inner hatred of the guy, he is the person who had make him demote and go to outer section. The Captain desire to fighting the guy, but held back with superior will of power. "Vice Commanding, we have important warn you about immediately! Today we get read and almost impact with a ancient Omega Hammer class mega ship, it come toward you locate and Destruct combating now!" The Vice Commanding lose smirk and be serious face "Omega Hammer class? Nonsent. That not come exist in nearly long time. Athnony, think of recent fail and be knowing this not take serious." "But Destruct is in dire straight! if not reinforce then he lossed and civilation collapse!" Athnony start to lose a nerve. "Space Captain, Destruct capable command and handle what obvious small thing come to fight. I will not hear another of it for a time. One more and you be detain from command and put to cavity. Report back to station." And screen put to the off position. The powerful star captain of former Delta Charmer Merc get hope inspire, he stand to command station and adjust his follows "Crew of spaceship, I underestand what happen, they not listen but we need go and help our comrade! Generate braver, arm your weapon, and get go for fight. We stop impeding crisis." Crow all look at the man and indistinguish, respect and glaw for now and they not know of the respect. Groche sit to the up position on deck and speak it "But Captain, that's impossible on bucket of engineering parts. Contain bolts, yuck!" "Groche, I know. But listen hear with the ears of justice: I have favors to collect get and I know just the th ing!" Athnony get rare smirk on the face of which show his confident. Just then Lucker pop into suddenly and speak a great word of excite. "I can get ship to move for our destiny. What favor you speak?" Later in the other section, the derek ship be in a stock of ship yard. Athnony be talk to a man of great height and heft, strong wioth muscular and the bulge of powerl. He speak with a strongth in tone and anyone can see the abilty in this guy spirit, even rival of that Athnony Starfighter! They stand and chat in confrontation way. "Athnony Starfighter ask me a favor? Ha. And I thought this was last of your request if not mistake?" The guy clear want cofront the captain. "Aware, but hear it there! This not proportion of smallen, but of galaxy! Omega class ship attack a section and I need warn people of power! You great engine and a fighter! Remember the time we fight on planet and get the command guy together! Join! Could use such a power. You, Biggun Chief, the black hulk." Biggun get fire look in face and look down to the Athnony with plan. "Not heard name in a long length of time length. You dare speak of me as allie, I memory recall time of you put me off bad and I strand in junk space with nothing! You want me? You want power? You call for the help? Why don't you put on that powern clawed and I get hammer, we fight for honor and if you win I join you. If I win I kill you." Athnony poker face red hot with the temper meant to the gods. "Let's do hands combat." All people in area gasp even if they not know what that mean. Biggun Chief laugh "I always more power than that of you and beat you in the hands combat ever time. You joke." "I insit." He stern look. "Guess I pummel you to the death! Get at me!" The black hulk charge toward Athnony and it seem if Athnony would be tackle but he like vanish, but not vanish and quick! Athnony appear behind the guy and use power kick. QUICK! Bash! Biggun swing toward the starfighter but Athnony do quick dodge and the hit miss. The gigant man unable to miss Athnony kick and he push backward. He chucked. "Hueh heh. I see you improve since last get-together." Biggun change stance to reaction, Athnony see the knowledge of this in center mind. To all watch the fighters seem to stay in a still place for long time, but not actually long time. Of sudden they move as a tornado blur and rapid combat moves happened. Rush! Crab! Block! Swung! Moves! Pow were happen and it seem to never cease, but eventually Athony put a place punch on chest of the opponent. He fall with thud sound accompany and the Starfighter stand over him. "Care to join us?" He say at calms "Let's go fight the fight. Ha ha ha!" And it was a new ally appear for them. Nowlogue 4 Back in space ship they are in engine location asking to Lucker of the new speed change. "I can't deal...this risky for ship even of better quality. It not safe. You crazy and all you crazy are crazy." Colt please with him "No, we need this, for if not then we get into trouble and everyone trouble. Please do it." Athnony clam him to the down "Lucker, if we don't not making it to our space president then all is lost and we worry more now about more than brokened space crafts." He wink to the lower classes. With confirm Biggun Chief plow the sitches and move engine to alligning. Many series of popping up to the containment and energy power conjunctures and ship hum of magnetific strong! With all alligning in allign then crew of ship go to bridge part for the flight and Athnony give sharp order "Okay! We go, mission: Help Space Ultra Command of impend doom ship Omega Class. Task the command and assist in combating. We need fast travel and power ally so we get. Prepare. Set all wapon to the firing ready position and ensure safety stun off the switch. Engage enemy targets. Remain with brave! If listen to commands then we will win over other enemy guys. Mission, are we prepare?" Groche set the computer controlsone on screen "Location confirm, we move to the specific place with speed and ready go." he speak with confident grim. Enfable finger tapp on the key for putting words and order into machine of speed. "Biggun, Lucker, we have fast ready ship?" Both guy speak at same speak "We yes ready ! System to go!" "All hands brace for the launching..." Athnony determine look appear, he give the dignit command with renown and faith "Blast!" Ship accelarat with increase speed and maneuver, if a big guy look from overview and see galaxy they would understand ship like this be fast over the entire area with speed quickness. Sight to behold and grasp in view magnificent and glory! While warp they come to destinate quickly. Groche look from the tv view "Captain, look like we out exist warp soon immediately!" "Settler down, good point there on the stop place." Athnony compand. The ship take out the warp and come into view chaotic strophicsphere of annihilation and ship wreck. It look as space ship army be in fight and lose. The ship quick dodge of wreck space ship and the crew surprise. Athnony signal for comm to appear and it did. Panic of president stadium happen is and he appear. "Athnony Starfighter, you here? What you do?" "President I am here after I rebuke of warning to Vice Command." Athnony held snare of regret pang. "Vice Command? He didn't say a thing." President sound confusingly. Situation face on Athnony begin to weigh in and he realize "I know, but I did tell him Destruct attacked and the danger! President, Omega Class Thunder Ship occur and we almost hit. Trouble." "Omega class? Oh no, I know this. Athnony, you take Super Ship Delta Charmer Merc and take fight!" The president is now suprise upset! NO! "But President, I have been station on this less ship of outer section. I am not on Delta Charmer Merc." "What?" "Vice Command order me demote and to this. You didn't knowledge?" "Vice Command say you being the quitting and go off for excuse. He say you neglect and not take to fight now. Something is not soudning correct here, if records display the background of hearing then I give you command of the Delta Charmer Merc once again!" President make order, but something sudden! A boom blast and everyone was rocked out to the floor and stunning. Dipslay screen turn on to splitting view and Athnony see both guy at once. It was Vice Command and he say a shouting "I will stopping you here, both guys." President stamp up to fast and standard to the lesser in chain of command, his now enemy "Vice Command, what are you do? This mutiny?" "I am take over the not infinite star power and with the moon power take over everything with my chain in power. Partner with Omega Class Space Ship and the Dewalt's former partner, we destroy you and become the leader. We are god now and you bow obey." "You bastard!" Athnony snarl at him with dog grin. "I will defeat you and make you pay! Groche, get us towards the ship center on double!" "Athnony...dear person. I know you and you cant get to ship. You will be blow up off the space dust if you try." Vice Command snearl. Lucker come up "Captain! We can't make it if Omega Ship weapon tear into us. We sitting dog!" Nowlogue 5 The space commands stare at each other in standoff of space. Athnony grin his teeth and make grind noise for loud to hear. Cobalt chip in "What we do Captain? We're stuck." Suddenly all of the sudden, Super Alpha Masamune come out of the space battle with other many ship and attack the Omega Hammer Ship. Destruct appear on the scren "Athnony! We'll hold off Krelor Vice Command and you get to the Delta Charmer Merc right speed! Wuick! Save the presidnet!" Athnony surprise just like rest of crew in gasp! "But Destruct! You ship damage and will be destroying if take on Omega Ship and the enemy space army!" "None of that matters now Athnony Starfighter, we make due with repair and ship state. Go now!" Masamune begin fire the lasers and space torpedo missile and power bomb and energy weapon and blaster and all vulkan cannon! It was taken by Omega ship with superior flux shield and void defense. Intense ship battle occur in front of the Gamma Polar. "Crew, make haste to space station Alpha Dock. Get us to: DELTA CHARMER MERC." Athnony hailing Vice Command Krelor and former Dewalt partner appear on screen. "You will not underestimation me like you Dewalt, I the King of Space Andewr become the victor!" Now begin space chase of the Omega Ship and Gamma Polar Ship and Destruct tail with the energy fire of the Super Alpha Masamune, a power ship on it right. Intense chase occur and ships go between other battle ship and fight and debris and thing fly around. Wow! Groche use trick move and put enemy ship in front of Omega blast cannon. But! Andewr ship close in with heat missile, some hit the Athnony's ship and blow up a wall. Ship veer off the course... Groche steer the ship back to the track and on way to the station, they nearby arrive, but Omega SHip have fast move and get there too. "Captain! We need time to make a warp jump! Omega SHip get us alive!" Destruct appear on screen. "Athnony, we hold off so you can get to the reserve army and beat hte bad guy! Gunthru, exceed power generatior and blow the guns on the ship, stop them from the attack!" "Athonny! we need make jump right now!" The ship begin to clear for takeoff. "DESTRUCT!" Athnony screal "Countdown in 20...19...18...Lance...Corporal...15" "Athnony, remember that we are the friends no matter the distance. Remember Athnony of the value and vow to return my memory revenge! For bond and justice!" Destruct declaren. "5...4...3...2..." As ship begin maneuver in position for warp, Super Alpha Masamne blown up and Desctuct transimision become static screen. Athnony not belief, he not say a thing and grip handrails with big eye staring. Gamma Polar go to location and become to the place of Super Ship Delta Charmer Merc. All crew sad of the evase of great Captain Destruct. Not know what next with void of sad become on them. Suddenly, Atthnony sprang to living state with vigor and spirit. "Men, we will not let Destruct memory go unharm, Krelor and Andewr will be punish and Justice! I lead of us and make avenging occur! You all with me. Intellegect and courage for us and take army to meet them in combat we victorious!" Crew become announce and wake from dreary sleep of sadness. Even Colt who cousin of Destruct know of this and eager to become the command. "Let's do it, for Destruct." "Hot fires of justice spirit will take us to winning and make burn flesh of the chunk in enemy!" Groche surprise speach. Athnony now have depend of all the entire crew on hand, his potent be fixate now and he can get the ability to combat enemy with equal forces. "Let's get space ship army and do this." He said with a whim. The Gamma took off toward the space base where Athnony true agenda ship lay out. The hangar in outer shape is big and have large door that open to the side both ways, guard ship come out and park in the front of Gamma. "Frigor ship Gamma, please state the purpose and command signal." Guard man ship guy appear on screen for the command. "Captain Athnony Starfighter come for Delta Charmer Merc to take to enemy collapse on our central section government fight right now." Athnony barely contain the excite he has for his ship and finally get back to be there on it and take for flight. "Captain Athnony! Confirm, please come aboard Delta Charmer Merc." Guard ship approval of Commanding. Athony and crew enter space point and become near the doc for Super Star Ship delta charmer merc. They stop before it and look with awe and respect faces, never before such crew see the ship. Splendor, magnet, and big. Athnony stood with look of relief and happy, proud ship in his sight with memory of a lot adventure and mission. The filling of glory crawl into his mind concious along as body. "Welcome to my space ship, Super Ship Delta Charmer Merc." He know in his future mind that new crew perfect adding to it for space misson. Nowlogue 6 As Athnony and crew enter the former his ship, the crew on bored are there and see this unfamiliar people team. Once athnony come in they see him and pronounce great attribute "Athony Staryfighter? WOW!" "WOW! Great to see again!" Said crewmate Another one come in "Thought never see again, WOW!" "Welcome back athnony. WOW!" Everyone is start to say thing and cheer and be happy once again. Athnony go to clerk communicate ship guy "Athnony Starfighter...it is good to see again! WOW!" Athnony give him hand shake of Merc Space Crew and they have laugh. "Jon Jons, nice to see again. I am back to take of ship now." "What happen, we thought you were gone for the good days. Never to return, never see again. We stuck here as orders from Vice Commanding. Most took to alcohol drinks and janitor even do a drugs! It was bad, especially if attack on central commander and nothing for us to do!" "I apologize, but it seem a rose happen and Vice Command is trouble. Crew, gather around. We need to array settled space army and take to fight!" Athonny declairs and all crew say horray and things of cheer like that. Butever, chance for celebrate not long because something sudden come happen! Explosion reek on the dock bay and enemy troop come to town! "Look like we have an enemy to take off! Crew, remain on course, I will take ally and go kill them the die!" Athnony travel quick to secret pad place in space craft. There his room is and power clanw. He put on battle suit and weapon, so now he is able to split atom with ease! He get in ontercomm "Colt! Chief! You are on battle team, take to small force team and get ready for combating." With swipe of comb through hair, he ready for the combat! Strake team enter space port cavity and they ready for enemy fight lasers. Colt turn on person shields "We are immune to your laser attacks, switch your hands to on combat and get to us the melee! I KILL YOU WITH SWORD AND HONOR OF JUSTICE!" He switch on Vibrate Sword. "You have a lot of coming for a guy like you, kid. Let's have at them." The Black Hulk activate megan hammer and put on shoulder for affects. "Take teams and divide enemies forces. I will take center and destroy." Athony charge to melee group and split atom. "POWER LASE!" Explosion send enemy fly. Biggon Chief have good time with his group and smash enemies to pulverize with hammer swung. Colt turn out to be great swordsman, defect and stun blows, no enemy touch him. Rest of Delta Charmer Merc battle crew also elite and be able to kill enemy easy. Unlike before, each enemy go down without fuss. Merc troops advance on the badguy and send death. BAM! Bad squad fire destroy! Just as they easy to mop up the bad guys, a powerful burst explode into area and send everyone out. A rough big guy emerge and smile. "Athony Starfight, you will not be leaving this area. I will destroy you with power of moon weapon." Biggun Chief open mouth wonderment, "Rufus? Why are you fight on bad side? I thought you good for moonpower. Athnony, do not take bad. He powerful and kill you if you not care." "Got it. Colt, Biggun, I will destroy. Take crew back to Delta and get on board, preppare for departing and I will be there too." Athnony square off for duel. As Hulk and Orbit go back to ship Athnony circle opponent. "So you Rufus? I see you using evil energy power, but you not underneath if only weak." "Athnony Starfighter, I now harm is power of moonpower. This weapon be your die! Now go hell and welcome flame onto skin for spirit torture eternity! Vast Darkness, WAVE BLAST!" He shot green energy toward athnony but athnony quick and leap dodge to other place. Walk way get disappear and no one walk on it again. Athnony charge straight at to him with sped and get ready for powerful claw explode attack, but Rufus ready. "Ha ha ha, you so quick for losing. I will get your assist! SPhere Explode!" Ball of green energy spewn out and surround athnony, slowly they close in and Athnony unable to advance! He have smirk on his face though and Rufus not sure why. "Did I not tell you I can split atom? Your loss my gain, dumbass! SPLIT CLAW" Athnony do impossible and spilt atom on head on spere. The spear become in half let athnony into melee position of Rufus. "Now you are a gone! Hurricane whip!" Rufus perform special move and wind energy surround remain green sphere and whip toward Rufus. They explode and Rufus disappear forever..."Guess you not know estimate my opponent? Oh well, gonna have Biggun Chief fun of for that! HAHAHA!" He proceed to Delta Charmer Merc, leave charred corpse of enemies to rot for immorternity forever. On board ship, Athnony get to contorl staton and make commanding "our enemie on ground are gone now, we take off. Send transmission with hope message to rest of ships and tell meet at cordinations with us to make jump toward battle place in main section. We take space combat to them!" Athnony turn to Biggun Chief and say a phrase demeaning "Rufus was sure powerful enemy, eh?" Chief get smile on face "Ha ha ha, laughing. Rufus always chump, I let him life for a while because he always fun to beat. Good joke." Athnony smear and laugh. Always good time for joke in combat, he think. Anyway, now it is time to go to the combat. It near impossible to comprende. Once entire armada of space ship come to battle it seem as if entire civilization fight against this bad enemey. Lasers blasting and smoke ship parts apart, debers fly around and nearly hit Athnony ship. Evasive movings were done and all ships avoid it. "Hailing all battles. This is Athnony Stafgither, Captain of Delta Charmer Merc. I am now take the command and you listen! Put in formal positoon for space fighting. All remain battle station take to inner flight while new fresh ship go for outside wings. Listen to computers for more battle order." Athnony end transmitting and talk to space crew. "Colt, status of format?" "Sir, we have line formating for advance, but if enemy take super stance then we no chance!" Groche come in "Captain! Enemy firepower commence toward ships. Shields take a damage!" Athnony on command and know what he do "Lucker, convert star power to the shield front. Groche, send command to all ship corodones to make different formation. Do 100 degrees turn to the down under, we take them surprise and make move for incessant distract!" Colt make observing "Athnony, battle arangements of ally shoot barrage of missile toward enemy ships, many damage, but some power keep from complete destroy!" Enemy ships begin fire the wave missiles and destroy some ally ship. It back and forth space fight. Ally ships shot volley of lasers and missiled and enemy return with power of moonpower beams. Explodes everywehre and the wreck of ship become out of the groups. Oh no! Good guy ships go in fire and crashed into another. It not look good for the good guy. Groche say "Captain, if we continue on path then we lose fight!" A burst hit Delta Charmer Merc and ship shake from catastrophe. Omega Hammer approach and lock lasers onto them. Transmission occur and they see Krelor and Andewr on the screeen. "Captain Athnony, cease battle at now and surrender arms. We will not destroy if you peace. You have a minute to decide actions." The screen disappear. Athnony Stairfatter remain perplex, what to do? He thought. No one knows how to beat moonpower since it ancient thing and no one know how to beat. He say to crew "Any ideas?" Colt burgeon to him "Athnony, we can't surrender. Our weapon cannot put penetration into enemy hull. Our ally not outlast them." Jon Jons come and make a say "What about experiement beem? We just got and not use." Athnony consider "What experiment?" "The one Biggun Chief put on the engine room. He say important part of the sip and not say more." He wave mention to athonny "Biggun Chief, what is laser?" Athony report. "Ha! I thought you'd ask! It is experiment laser I develope create in lab. Have power, but need time to prime!" "I will not ask what happen, but you put prime charge to start now. Colt, set command for other ships for manuever Tactic Delta Falcon." Crew grasp at command "Sir, that is risky and unknown move!" Athnony say "Groche, any weak spot on the Omega Ship? I want target analyze now!" Groche pout finger on the computer at speeds! He think for second and say "I see the link to fuel cell and burst afterburn, but ship well design and big! We need get to the back and make fire on particular spot. Impossible!" Athnony hidden smile appear only in mind, but he almost make public display. "Exact! If move success then we get to clear and fire proxy fire on weak spot, send them down crasdhing! We win. Colt, assign all ship to position and hail message to Omega Ship: We not surrender, open fires if you wish but we will defeat. Not happy victory for you!" He move to side and make commands "Hail all command ships, please proceed for Falcon formation. Left and right ships wing converge to point and put missile fire on my position in fr5ont but not on my ship. NOW!" Side ships begin to fire cloud burst volley on the front position of Delta Charmer Merc, make smoke distraction in space and cause debris field for escape maneuver. The cloud of ally ship make weird circule movement and swirls pattern, unconvention strategy for them as it is first time in thousands year for them to do so. The Omega Ship launch power attach but miss because of trick move! HA! "Groche! How is our position? Steady to fire? Crew report in order!" Athnony show is commandmentship. Just then theentire crew respond. "Nearly 90 hundred degree turns sir, power at level maximun and need time for cooldown." "Shields stable at the percent!" "All ally ship in movement positions, circling and put the turn on at z-axis now." "Coordinates 90 Zinch fifty!" "Fighters on left, make for evade!" Colt burst out! Athnony know what do "Throw out smoken bombs for distract! We send out explode for them." And the ship send out the smoke and explodesions which cause enemy fighting crafts go down. Enemy big ships begin countermove and turn to face main ally fleets. Athnony knew of this and use handycraft for devise moving. Each person circle and grip, becoming confused snake of space duel. Enemy blasts go out and hit some sihps and miss others. Ally send volley of long ranged death at them and some of it affect but not all! In searing hate full approach they take for battling, a riddle of movement and dance occur in space, but it all silent outside of ships for space is vaccuum and clean out all noise. Delta Charmer Merc near in position, but highly damage from early. Athnony make more command result: "Lucker! Status on blast burst experiment!" "Charge at 90 percents. If we have one more moment we can get it to full, but we need in precise position or will not work functionally!" "Send alpha coordinates, put on the ship and make for the quick maneuver. Crew what we status?" Athony signal to Cobalt "Ships Dragon Vulture and Sentient Beta become silent, but Mongoos Jade Hawk and surrounding firgales are still alive! President Hiven Ship report as condition and status!" "Enemy deflect damage to us for 4000 damage! Shields at half and take more hits, but we stable at the time being!" "Weapon left malfunction lost. Right laser at quarter heat and raising." "Subcomputer condition for too scrambled, radar clear." Athnony wave for silent "What position stats?" "Charley alpha Grey. Incremental approach." The Delta Charmer Merc put sit in a direction facing Omega Hammer. Line of site on the fuel line and clear shot! If fire now, clear blast will put ship into explode crisis! It was time for victory. "Attention enemy: if you not surrender we put you to destroy. Unarm weapons and take off the ship shields. We let live if you are wise. Please not make us kill you. Athnony out." Athnony wait for minute and then make command "You not listen so we have no choice. Open fires!" As death choir, all ally ship fire on weak sides of enemy ships and weaken shields in crafty formation Athnony commanded earlier. Delta Charmer Merc fire exception weapon and it pierce Omega Hammer fuel line like scissor in butter. Enemy ship not full explode, but the energy enemate off of it cause lots of enemy ship to become annihilation. All crew in cheer but interrupt by communicate, it was enemy "Athnony Starfighter, you have defeat us, but not destroy! We will be escaping and come back with ultimate power. You won now, but not later! Crew, take us off here." Athnony reply retortion "I understand, but the crew of Delta Charmer Merc will not bow so easily to you. Our government strong and now aware of you repoach. Next time you come we defeat faster and better, with the weapons of your die! I vow to defeat and put the bullets and knife and laser and power claw and split atom until you are not exist. Be warn!" He whisper to crew, "launch what we got at him" The Delta Charmer Merc fire lots of missile and bomb and laser weapon at the Omega SHip but it turn massive impossible turn and blast defleat all damage done. It disappear into space, almost to return. Epiclog Athnony sit in quarter privates alone, he have two cigars in his front and contemplate it. He won the fight, but at the cost. Destruct is now goner and lot of army ships destroy. Many crew die again at his hand and he wonder how he could do better, could he have defeat the enemy? Who knows. He took cigar and put it in his hand, ready to light up in respect of comrade. Just then Colt Orbit knock on teh door. "Sir, can I stomp into office to speak?" "Come in, Colt." Athnony not look but open door for Colt, because door was lock. "Athnony, I want to thank you for giving me opportunity of commanding. I know me and crew not from best place, but we defeat enemy today." Colt had confidence stance as he now know how it is to fight and to win. Athnony look at him and know that Colt will one day be great command even maybe surpasing him in ability. Deep down he know it is inheret from Destruct and Colt resombled. It wouldn't be the same bond, but he suspect that it just as strong if not different. Colt could see this deep reflection of thought in Athnonys eye, Athnony thought of the future and what it was holding. He make reply "Yes." Colt about leave, but stop sudden. "Sir, I know you feel at loss for Destruct and so do I. But know that he would be happy if knows that you attribute victory." He about to leave again but this time, Athnony was the one for stopping him. "How about Cigar, man?" Athnony hand Colt the slug of cigar for smoking. "Dont worry, I have this room made special for smoking. "Thank you." Athnony light cigars for both them. "Destruct told me about how you guy smoke cigar after battle and celebrate victory." Rye smile appear on Athnony face, as he remembering the Destruct and his traditions "Yes, a Cigar for celebrate victoly!" The two commandiers begin smoke cigar and pump hand in handshake. Just then they hear transmition occur. "ATHNONY STARFIGHTER COMMANDING AND COLT ORBIT VICE COMMAND, REPORT TO COMMAND STATION ON DOUBLE. SPECIAL MESSAGE INCOMING TRANSMIT APPROXIMATE NOW FROM PRESIDENT. PLEASE REPORT." The computer tells them "We finish smoke later after report." Athnony stub cigar and so did Colt. As they got to station the screen appear for them. it was the presidnet "Hello Delta Charmer merc Commanding. Speical job done for the battle and save our nation! Thanks for big help! You help a lot!" Athnony wonder why he do this "No problem, it is my job today after." "I understand the enemy got escape? Well I have task for you if you are mission." The president get computer touch "We have receive coordinate from federation ally that Omega Class ship appear in dark edge of space, in unknown place. I want crew of Delta Charmer Merc to take mission: pursue and defeats. Please, for our country. Will you accept.?" Athony and Colt look to each other and other crew who had come to on board this time. AThnony look back and say "For the memory of Destruct and all else who got dead the day, we will accept mission." All crew get excite face and look forward. President appeared as relief and retort "Okay. Go forth and get avenge for everone!" And he gone. Athnony turn to crew and say "Okay guys, we repair, resupple, and get prepare for mission: destroy Omega Ship and bad men Krelor and Andewr. You prove great and rely. So we go and get victory!" Groche chirp in "I can't wait for this, yeah and get all the lady!" Lucker laugh "Yeha right, if your stink buttom not know the women. Hahaha." Biggun Chief look please "Whatever you say Commanding. As long as there people to hit with my hammer of destruction!" Athnony see Colt who is look contemplate "How about you colt?" Colt look up and get grimd destermination face "Let's do this, for our friends." Athnony hail "Okay guys. Next stop: AVENGE!" The ending. Category:Events Category:Battles